Your Never Safe
by UPRC
Summary: There is someone very dangerous.... And Kanako Urashima is about to learn that.
1. Default Chapter

Your Never Safe By: Keitaro Urashima  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mmmmmm..... Its such a nice night. Kanako Urashima thought to herself as she walked through a park downtown. Recently, she was finding herself to enjoy such walks, especially at night. She rarely saw thugs or wild animals, so it was safe to say that there was not much danger at all at night, unlike what most people thought. She had been walking for about an hour now and was on her way back to the inn. She decided to stop and rest on a bench and also to just enjoy the fresh air from one spot. As she started to sit on the bench, she heard voices in the forest. She paused and listened. "Listen, I don't care what it takes, just get me the girl." The first voice was very deep and menacing... Probably in his mid-forties. "I don't know, she's awfully violent. Haven't you seen what she can do?" That sounded like a young man, about twenty years of age. Kanako quietly walked across the path to hear better. "You will get me the girl... Kill her too, so she can't get away." That was the older man. "K-Kill her? Are you serious?" That was the younger man. "Haven't you ever killed anyone?" Asked the older man. "No, not recently... Not since I shot some cops before hopping on the first plane out of Ireland." Replied the younger man. "That was a few months ago, right? Well, this is different. Nobody is after you, your not fighting for your life." Said the older man. "I know. I'm not sure if I can kill such a beautiful girl though. How will I get inside without being noticed?" Asked the younger man. "Do it tomorrow night, when everyone is sleeping. She's on the second floor.. Theres a hole in her floor, you can't miss it." Replied the older man. "Hmm.. Alright. But do I have to kill her? Can't I just knock her out or something?" Said the young man, sounding somewhat nervous. "To be honest, I don't care. Just bring me Naru Narusegawa dead or alive." Replied the older man. Kanako didn't know how to take in what she was hearing. She slowly inched closer. *crack* Kanako jumped as she realized she had stepped on a branch. She ducked down and looked through some bushes and saw the men. "What the hell was that?" The older man growled. "It was probably just some animal. I doubt anyone would be up and about at 3:00 AM, Tetu." The younger man reassured his partner. "Well, I don't care what it was. I'm going to find out." The older man once again growled. Kanako noticed him reach for his side. With a slight tug, the man pulled out something that sounded like a knife being removed. "If there is someone out there, I'll soon have their body hanging off a tree." Said the older man, who seemed to be named Tetu. Kanako saw him start to walk in her direction. Her heart started to race as he stopped just a few feet from her. "It came from over here. I know it did." Tetu whispered to the younger man. Kanako slowly looked up at his face. He was busy looking around for whatever caused the noise. She did not dare move an inch or else it would give away her position and Tetu would hve her an in instant. She kept an eye on the man, who showed no sign of giving up. Without warning, Kanako felt something bite her bare leg, which was exposed since she was wearing a mini-skirt. She wanted to stay still, but she couldn't help it. She first let out a little yelp and jerked her leg. Tetu looked directly at where Kanako was hiding. "Hey Graham, sounded like a young lady." Tetu snickered. Kanako was so scared she couldn't move. She was hoping Tetu would not spot her. The large man stepped forward and looked directly at the bush Kanako was behind. "Hey sweet heart, I know your there... Come on out... I won't hurt ya." Tetu said in a soft reassuring voice. Kanako slowly shook her head. She knew that this guy meant business when he said he'd have her body hanging by a tree. She quickly jumped up, spun around, and ran for her life. When she reached the path she saw a a man with a flashlight.. A security guard! She ran to him as fast as she could. The security guard knew something must have been wrong, a girl running out of the woods at such an hour. "Hey! Whats wrong, girl?" He asked Kanako. The security guard looked to be in his late fifties. Kanako wrapped her arms around him, she felt warm tears run down her cheek. "There are men int he woods... One was going to... Kill me.." She could hardly get the words out of her mouth. The security guard lightly pulled her off of him and looked her in the eyes. "A girl like you shouldn't be out at this hour... Now, where are these men?" He asked her. Kanako looked at the woods, left to right.. And she saw nothing. Nobody. "They were there! They were talking about killing someone I know! You have to do something!" Kanako whined. The security guard looked at her with a concerned look. "Alright. I'll go to the edge of the woods and look in. If I see anything, I'll get my pistol out and call for backup. Does that sound good?" He asked her. Kanako slowly nodded and sat down on the path. The security guard walked over and shone his flashlight into the woods for about two minutes. Then, he turned to Kanako and smiled. "If you saw anyone, they're gone. Why don't I take you down to the station and you describe the man?" Kanako stood and and slowly started to walk over to him... She was still very frightened and alert. She felt that the men were still nearby. When she was by the security guard, she was overcome with a nice, warm feeling when she saw his smile that made her fears settle down a bit. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her. Kanako was about to nod when out of nowhere, the man named Tetu jumped out of the woods and jammed his knife in the security gaurd's back and wiggled it around a bit. Then, he pulled it out, watched the guard fall to the ground, and looked at Kanako, who was completely petrified. "So... Your the girl, are ya? Your awfully pretty.." He snickered. Kanako started backing up when she bumped into something. She spun around and saw the other man that Tetu was with, who he had called Graham. "I don't want to harm you, really..." Graham said in a saddened voice. Tetu walked over and pulled Kanako around to face him. "This could have gone a lot smoother... Its your fault I killed that old senile bastard!" He spat at her. Kanako tried to pull away but Tetu was too strong. "Aww come on. Don't try to get away..." Laughed Tetu. He lifted the bloody knife and pointed it at Kanako's neck. "Ya know... I think I'll keep you alive... Heh heh..." He slid the smooth edge of the blade against Kanako's cheek, the security guard's blood smeered on her. She didn't dare move, not in such a situation. She felt tears run down her cheeks, and her nose started to run. She was still completely speechless. "Tetu, shes crying for fucks sake... I don't want to see her scared. Why couldn't you just let her go? Why can't we now? Please! Don't hurt her!" Graham pleaded. Tetu squeezed Kanako's arm and smiled at her, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to Graham. "You have a pretty face..." He told her softly. Kanako started shivering... Not because she was cold, but because she had never been so afraid in her life. "Graham. Go get the car... I'll wait here with the girl." Tetu instructed his companion.  
  
  
  
*** It was morning at Hinata-Sou, and the bright sun was shining in on Keitaro Urashima's room. Keitaro slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't even remember going to sleep the night before. He remembered Naru and Motoko going to bed... Kanako going for a walk... Mitsune had prepared Keitaro's coffee and volunteered to have a glass with him... Now that he thought about it, his coffee did not taste right. He slowly sat up, his forehead throbbed, and his mouth tasted like vomit. He then felt something brush against his leg. Keitaro looked beside him and laying in his bed asleep was Mitsune! He gave her a little poke in the shoulder. "M-Mitsune?" She moaned and turned over, her back to him. This time he shook her and kept repeating her name. She slowly came to life and sat up. "Where am I?" Keitaro frowned. "Uhhh... My bed." Just then, his bedroom door opened and standing there was Naru and Shinobu. Shinobu gasped. "Senpai!!!" Naru's face grew red, and she looked like Satan himself. "Keitaro! You took advantage of a girl in her sleep? Did you drag her here during the night!?" She screamed. "N-No! Its not what it seems, Naru!" Pleaded Keitaro. "PERVERT!" Yelled Naru. Her fist came crashing into his jawbone and he flew out his window. He landed outside beside Haruka who was sitting on a tree stump smoking a cigarette. He stood up, brushed himself off and gave half a smile to his aunt. "You really are an idiot, you know?" She said to him. Keitaro frowned and walked back inside. Everybody was already around the table devouring the breakfast Shinobu prepared. Motoko looked over at Keitaro with a concerned expression. "Urashima.. Where is your sister? Didn't she come back from her walk?" Motoko slowly asked. (she was obviously still pretty tired) Keitaro stood still for a second wondering if Kanako did come back last night, since it was all a blur. "I-I'm not sure... I can't remember clearly." He said. Over at the table, Mitsune giggled and continued eating her pancakes. Keitaro decided to go check Kanako's room. When he had reached it, he noticed that it was exactly the same as it had been before Kanako left for her late-night walk. Haruka peered over his shoulder. "Is she missing?" "A-AUNT HARUKA!" Keitaro jumped. "Don't scare me like that!" Haruka shook her head and pushed him out of the way and walked into Kanako's room. "She definitely did not return... Where would she go at 3:00 AM? She doesn't really know anyone else besides everyone here." Haruka wondered. Keitaro stood motionless, thinking... Then, he spoke. "If something happened, I'll never forgive myself." Haruka looked at him with an understanding look. "I know how you feel, but its not your fault if something happened." Keitaro nodded and looked at the floor, wondering where Kanako might be.  
  
  
  
*** Kanako woke up. She was tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into the car and then Tetu had punched her in the side of the head... It must have knocked her out. She looked around, seeing if Graham or Tetu were with her, but they were not. "Help!!! Anyone out there?" She called out. A large metallic door slide open and Graham walked in. "Nobody can hear you, Kanako." He informed her. "How... Did you know my name?" She asked him. He smiled and held up her purse. "You know, you dropped this back in the woods... Kanako Urashima." Kanako frowned at him. "Why are you two doing this? What do you want with Naru?" Graham pulled over a chair and sat down. "Tetu... He's ummm.." Kanako nodded. "I see... He wants to abuse Naru, doesn't he? Why her?" "Well, we've been watching her for a while now... Tetu finds her very interesting. He's also been thinking about taking care of that Keitaro boy." Kanako gasped. "No! He's Keitaro Urashima!" Graham nodded. "Yeah... I know his last name... But I'm against what Tetu is doing." "Than why are you helping that perverted murderer?" Kanako scowled. "If I leave... He'll kill me." Graham slowly said. "Oh... Well about Naru..." Graham looked at Kanako. "What about her?" "Well... I don't want her to be touched by Tetu... I'm excellent at disguising myself as others. I'll take her place!" Graham blinked a few times before speaking. "How do I know your telling the truth?" Kanako smiled. "If you let me go to Hinata-Sou I can prove it.. I just need to get what is required." Graham leaned back as if to think. After a few minutes he spoke up. "Alright. Tetu is gone for a few hours anyway..." Kanako nodded. "Alright. First, lets wash that blood off your face... Then I'll take you to Hinata-Sou."  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two

Your Never Safe By: Keitaro Urashima  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kanako opened the door to Hinata-Sou and stepped inside, followed closely by Graham. Motoko, who was sitting at the table, looked over. "Oh, Kanako! Everyone was worried about you, you know. Where were you?" She asked. Kanako stood quietly for a moment and then looked at Graham and the back at Motoko again before replying. "I was mugged... So uuhhh.. This man here chased down the mugger and took me to the police station where I accidently fell asleep." Motoko blinked a few times. "Wouldn't the cops wake you up?" Kanako tried her best to look cheerful. "Well, I think they should have but they didn't." Motoko looked hard at the man who was Kanako. She was getting a strange vibe from the man... Kanako kept talking. "Anyway, we're only here for a minute... I'm just getting something." She then started moving down the hall and motioned for the man to come. As they walked by, Motoko caught the strong smell of the forest. She watched the two walk down the hall quickly. Kanako is acting odd... I wonder why she isn't saying hi to anyone... They're all worried... Motoko thought to herself. A few minutes later Kanako and the man re-emerged from upstairs and left without saying a word to Motoko. Something strange is going on here... And I'm going to find out what it is! Motoko thought, as she stood and, hand on her sword.  
  
*** "I'll admit, you handled that pretty easily. I don't think that black haired girl suspected a thing." Graham told Kanako. "Yeah... I guess..." She said back. But when she walked by Motoko, Kanako noticed a very suspicious glare from Motoko. "So, your willing to put yourself in your friend's place just so she doesn't get hurt by Tetu?" Graham asked. Kanako nodded as she looked at the contents she carried in a bag. "Yeah.. I'd rather take the punishment than to have her take it." Graham nodded. "I understand what you mean. But what will I tell Tetu when your not there?" Kanako stopped and looked at Graham. "Your not on his side are you?" She asked quietly. Graham closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before answering. "No... But if I turn against him I'll be putting my life on the line." Kanako looked deep into his eyes. "But.. You could just go to the cops." Graham shrugged. "I could.. But you don't know Tetu. When he is determined to do something, it will get done." The pair started walking again. Kanako looked over at Graham. "Why didn't Tetu kill me? He said he was going to." Graham shook his head. "He said you have a pretty face... I think he likes you." "But not as much as Naru, I suppose..." Kanako said in a low voice. Behind the pair, Motoko was following tem, trying to conceal her identity by wearing some very feminine clothes, and by wearing some shades... And she threw a blonde wig on before she left as well... She was sure that if Kanako had seen her, she wouldn't have known it was her. Motoko had been listening in on the conversation since she caught up with them a couple hundred yards from Hinata-Sou. From what she could gather, Kanako was almost killed in the park by that man and another and now she was going to disguise herself as Naru so that Naru would not have be sexually abused by the man named Tetu. It was difficult for Motoko to take in, but she was not going to back off and return to Hinata-Sou. She was going to rescue Kanako and teach the two men a lesson they'd never forget. "So, you got off to a really rough start when you moved into the inn?" Graham asked Kanako. Kanako could tell from his voice that he was curious about her and her life and wanted to know more about her... She knew Graham was a decent man. "Uhh... Yeah, I got off to a bad start I guess... Its taken some time, but everyone respects me now, and I respect them." She told him. Graham nodded. "I must admit, your a very interesting girl... Your talents.. Your struggles... Your life itself is fascinating!" Kanako giggled. She felt safe with Graham. She did not understand how such a kind, gentle man could be involved with a terrible person like Tetu. The pair continued walking for a good thirty minutes before they reached the old warehouse. Graham opened the door and let Kanako go in first. He then followed her in. Motoko ran over and stopped the door from closing with her foot. "Should have closed it by hand..." She muttered. Just then, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a middle aged man looking at her with very disturbing eyes. "Who are you?" The man asked. "I-I'm Naora... Uhh.... I'm looking for my little brother. He got away from me. Would you please help me Mr. Uhhh... ?" The man smiled. "Mister? You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Tetu." Motoko's eyes widened, and she gasped. Tetu gave her a puzzled look. "Something wrong?" Motoko growled as she pulled her sword out of what looked like an umbrella. "You wish to violate Naru Narusegawa!" Tetu's eyes widened. "Oooh... A wild one. I like that." Motoko ran at Tetu and swung her sword with all her strength. Tetu reached out with his hands, grabbed the sword in the middle of Motoko's attack, and ripped the sword away from her. Motoko stood where she was, wondering how he did that. A second later, she charged at him, ready to pummel him to death. She nailed him repeatedly in the stomach. The most that came out of Tetu were mere grunts. "Young lady, what are you trying to prove?" He asked her, sounding bored. Motoko growled and punched him in the face. Teta took a few steps back to recover. "Well, your stronger than most girls... You should serve me well." He snickered. Motoko shook her head. "What the hell do you mean by that!?" Tetu laughed. "Ha! You know damn well what I mean, girl.." Motoko growled once again and leaped at Tetu through the air. Tetu lifted a heavy slab of concrete and smashed Motoko's face with it. She tumbled to the ground, the side of her face badly scratched up, and bleeding very badly. Tetu bent down and picked her up and walked inside with her. Graham turned in shock as Tetu entered the room. Beyond him, Kanako stood wearing a wig and holding a mask in her hands. Tetu blinked a few times and then set Motoko down. "Mind telling me why the hell she isn't tied up? And what the fuck is she doing?" It took a minute for the words to come to Graham. "Uhhh... She was willing to take Naru's place. She doesn't want you harming her friend." Tetu shook his head quickly. "Well, looks like a friend knew what was going on! There may be more." Kanako stood motionless as Tetu eyed Motoko. "Listen..." He finally said. "If your able to look like your Naru friend... You should be able to look like others, no?" Kanako nodded. "Yes, I can." Tetu smiled. "Good... I want you to bring me all the girls from the inn. Don't go as yourself though... We don't want more of your friends suspecting anything." Kanako blinked. "Well, who would I go as?" Tetu again looked at Motoko, who was unconscious. "Ooooh, I have an idea. Graham, wire her."  
  
*** Kaolla sat on the couch examining her new Mecha Tama-Chan blue prints when Motoko entered through the front. "Motoko-chan! Where were you?" Kaolla asked playfully. Motoko shook her head. "I was searching for Kanako. I figured I should help look for her as well." Kaolla didn't really seem to care what Motoko had to say, since she already left the room to begin constructing her new Mecha Tama-Chan. "That was a good one. Try to stay in character as well... And don't try anything funny." Came from Motoko's ear. It was the voice of Tetu. "I won't... You said you would kill Motoko if I do reveal your plans. I'm not going to let her die." Motoko answered. Just then, Naru entered the room. "Who are you talking to, Motoko?" She asked. "I was talking to Su... She just left though." Motoko replied. Naru smiled. "So, where were you? You disappeared a few hours ago." "I was trying to find Kanako." She answered. "Uhh... Naru.. Would you come with me? I want to talk to you privately... In the woods." Naru scratched her head and followed Motoko without questioning her. She guided Naru silently for at least two minutes before reaching a secluded location in the woods. "So what is it?" Naru asked her friend. Motoko picked up large broken branch a held in it in her hands, examining it. Naru watched, wondering what she was doing. "Naru... You've been really mean to everyone lately." Motoko announced. "I'm going to have to punish you." Naru was about to reply when Motoko pulled out a note pad and started writing on it. "Ummm... So what are you going to do to me?" Naru asked. "Hmmm.... I haven't decided yet." Motoko said, half occupied with her notepad. After about thirty more seconds Motoko gave the note pad to Naru. As Naru read it, she was becoming quite confused. Naru, it's me Kanako! I was kidnapped by some men and now they want all the Hinata Girls for pleasure!  
  
They already have Motoko and I, and now they want you! Don't say a word, I'm wired, they'll hurt me if you say anything. You have to go back to Hinata and warn everyone else! Escape when I try to knock you out! Naru looked at Motoko, who looked back with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Naru couldn't help it. "K-Kanako?" She stuttered. "What the hell did you do now, you little wench?" Came Tetu's voice in Kanako's ear. "I'm not going to be your pawn and capture my friends!" Kanako screamed. "Maybe this will change your mind..." Tetu snickered evilly. It took a moment, but she once again heard a voice... But it was Motoko this time. "K... Kanako... They violated me... I... I'm powerless...." Motoko sounded like she was in rough shape. "Please Kanako... Do what they want... I-Its the only wa- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Motoko let out a loud painful scream. "As you can see, I will kill her if you don't do what I say..." Came Tetu's voice once again. Kanako grabbed the the wire from under her skirt and threw it to the ground and then stomped on it. Naru shook her head. "What is it, Kanako?" She asked. Kanako looked into Naru's eyes. "If I don't do what they say, they'll kill Motoko... They probably will now that I'm not wired...." Naru nodded. "Lets go rescue her!" "Yes... Lets get her out of there before they do anything else to her!"  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter Three

Your Never Safe By: Keitaro Urashima  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Tetu sat looking at Motoko, who was helplessly tied against the wall. When he had first tied her up, she had resisted and had fought back, but now she was just hanging there, looking very frightened and vulnerable. "So... Your name is Motoko, huh?" He asked her. Motoko slowly looked towards him. She did not answer him. "You know, if you don't answer me I can easily kill you." He threatened the kendogirl. "Go to Hell, you sick bastard." She spat at him. It took a minute for that to sink into Tetu, and when it did, he laughed and made his way towards her. "So, from what I know, you don't like being very feminine... You don't like men... Your not like others." He whispered to her. Motoko pulled her head away from him. "Get away from me." Tetu reached up and put his hand on her cheek. "I can change all that you know.. I can make you one hell of a woman." Motoko's head darted around and gave him a wild look. "Don't even try it." Tetu leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. For a moment, he looked like he was nothing more than excited.. Then his face completely changed, and he had a warm, welcoming feeling... As if he loved her. Motoko just looked back at him without saying a word. She was sick of being trapped against this wall, and the first chance she would have, she would slit the bastard's throat. "I don't see why your the way you are... Your quite attractive." Tetu informed her. He leaned even closer to her face. Motoko's heart started smashing against her chest. Just then, Graham walked in and looked at Tetu and then at Motoko. "Tetu, why don't you leave her alone?" Tetu stepped back from Motoko and looked at Graham. "You don't understand what I get out of this, do you?" Graham didn't reply. He was too busy looking at poor Motoko, who looked terrified. "Graham, what the hell has happened to you? Your like a completely different person. Wht happened to that teenage murderer inside you?" Graham looked back at Tetu. It took him a moment to respond. "Its that Kanako girl..." "Whats she have to do with you changing into Mr. Nice?" He snorted. "I don't know.. When I first saw her I got a strange feeling... It wasn't love or affection... But I really like her. And I don't want you to do anything to her friends. I think you should let Motoko go." He informed Tetu. Motoko looked over at Graham, who looked at her. He isn't like that Tetu man. He's very kind and caring... How could he be a murderer? Motoko thought to herself.  
  
  
  
*** Naru continued to follow Kanako through the city streets. "So, how far away are we now?" She asked. Kanako didn't turn around, but she did reply. "Probably about two more minutes. Are you sure your up to this?" Naru walked up beside her and looked at her. "I'm sue. But what about you? This must have been a stressful day for you." Kanako nodded. "It has been.." Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shirai and Haitani appeared in front of them. "Heeeeey girls." Shirai whistled. "Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Aoyama..." Haitani said in approval. Kanako and Naru looked at each other and then back at Keitaro's two ill- mannered friends. "We're very busy. Step aside." Kanako warned them. Shirai walked over to her and smiled. "Come on, we haven't seen you in a few weeks! How about a cup of tea?" Naru looked at the other, Haitani. "Listen, we're in a rush. We don't have time to talk." Shirai and Haitani glanced at each other, then Haitani spoke up. "Awwww, c'mon. We missed you!" Kanako rolled her eyes and then decided to take action. She reached for her sword and pulled it out. Shirai's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" Kanako looked from Shirai to Haitani. "We're very busy. Leave us now or you will regret it." She informed them. Without another word, the two backed off quickly onto the street and stood watching them. "Lets keep going.. I think you made your point." Naru giggled. So, they continued walking. "Kanako, that was a good act you put on there." Kanako blushed. "Well.. I wasn't even trying... But uhh... We'll be at the warehouse soon." Naru nodded, and they kept walking.  
  
  
  
*** "Tetu... I see two girls coming." Graham said, who was sitting by the window drinking from a bottle of vodka. Tetu looked at Motoko for a minute before walking over to the window. There were in fact two girls... And they both looked familiar. "Well well well... Looks like Kanako has delivered Naru to us... Good. But Kanako is becoming a pest... I'll have to take care of her."  
  
Graham watched as Tetu pulled out a small handgun from the inside pocket of his demin jacket. In a minute, the door opened and Kanako walked in followed by Naru. BANG Without warning, a shot was fired. The next thing Naru knew, Kanako collapsed in front of her. "Kanako!" She screamed. Graham ran over and turned her over. She was shot in the shoulder. "Tetu, you idiot!!!" He yelled at his friend. Tetu smiled. "Yeah, I know. My aim was a little off.... Where should I shoot? Neck or heart?" he asked Graham. Graham and Naru looked at each other and then back at Tetu. "Don't do it, Tetu. You have to stop this!" Graham commanded him. Tetu paused, if if to think for a moment. "Hmmm...... Nah, this is too much fun to give up!" He once again raised the gun and directed it at Kanako's forehead and fired. BANG Tetu started to laugh, but then stopped when he noticed Kanako did not get hit. Laying on the floor beside her was Naru, bleeding from her chest. "N-Naru... Yout ook a bullet... For me?" Kanako asked her. Naru didn't respond. She was laying on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Graham stood up and looked at Tetu. "You must stop!" He ordered him. Tetu shook his head. "Sorry... But its my job, ya know?" BANG And in an instant, the gun was fired again, this time at Graham. It struck him int he leg and he toppled over. "Ahh! You son of a bitch!" He screamed at Tetu. Tetu smiled and walked away, past Motoko, and to his shotgun. "I'll just load this up and end your msierable life... I can't stand to see you like this." Graham stood up and looked at the table, where Motoko's sword was laying. He quickly hopped over and grabbed it. Motoko watched Graham approach her and raise the sword. Without warning, down it came. Motoko shut her eyes tightly, expecting to feel pain, but instead, she felt the ropes come from, and she hit the floor with a thud. She opened her eyes and say Graham holding onto the blade, offering it to Motoko. She snatched it from his hands and pointed it at his throat. "You assisted him... Your no better than he is!" She exclaimed. Tetu put his shotgun down and turned around to see Motoko standing on her own two feet, sword to Graham's throat. Graham backed up, never taking his eye off Motoko. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you! Tetu does!" Motoko stood where she was. She knew what he wa saying was true, but he was working with him! Before she could reply, she felt something heavy smash into the side of her face. She fell over, her sword falling out of her hand. She looked up to see Tetu with a concrete brick in his hands. "Tetu... I hate to burst your bubble..." Graham slowly said, sounding amused. Tetu looked over at him. He was standing where Kanako was laying. "Where the hell did she go!?" He yelled. Graham shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
  
  
*** Seta shook his head. "Your doing it all wrong. Thats why she keeps kicking you, punching you..." Kentaro Sakata frowned. "Babysitting is a lot harder than I thought... Well, it is with Sara anyway." Seta laughed. "Yes, she can be quite a handful at times.. Now, let me get some rubbing alcohol. Your beat up pretty badly." Kentaro sat on Seta's couch with a soft thud. "Why me?! Why not... Keitaro?" From the corner of the room, Sara sat eating an apple, also watching Kentaro at the same time. "Don't worry. If it'll make you feel better he's a lot weaker than you are." She told him. Kentaro gave her a blank stare. "Your a child from Hell, aren't you?" Sara giggled and continued eating her apple. Seta finally returned with the rubbing alcohol and handed it to Kentaro, along with a cloth. "Sara, you need to take it easy on your babysitters." Seta informed her. Sara frowned. "But I don't want to!" Seta shook his head and looked back to Kentaro, who was leaning back looking at the ceiling. The bottle of rubbing alcohol was empty. Kentaro looked at Seta and smiled. "Thanks. That did help!" Seta laughed. "Well, are you hungry?" Kentaro shrugged. "Well, I kinda forgot about food since I was being slammed with chairs... But I am pretty hungry now that you mention it." Seta nodded. "Well, I was just going downtown to pick up some food. Care for anything?" Kentaro thought for a moment. "Alright. I don't care what you get though, I'll eat anything. I like to try new things." Seta smiled and ordered Sara to get her shoes on. After a few minutes of that, they were finally gone. Kentaro leaned back. "Ahhh.... This is better." Just then, there was a knock on the door. He didn't know who it would be, but he got up to answer it. He approached the door and stopped. The knocking had stopped... But the first one wasn't a very strong one anyway. He opened the door and was shocked to Kanako laying on the steps on her back. Her shoulder was bleeding very badly. "What on Earth!?" He shouted. Kanako looked up at him. "I was shot... So was Naru and Graham."  
  
Kentaro blinked. "Naru was shot?! ... Who is Graham?" Kanako closed her eyes. "Just get this bullet out of me..." Kentaro helped her to her feet and walked her to the kitchen table and set het down in a chair. "Don't worry, I have experience with this. When your rich, a lot of people wnt your money!" He informed her. Kanako watched him walk out of the room. "Please... Hurry." She whispered.  
  
  
  
*** Tetu looked through the bag Kanako had brought with her. Since she was gone, he wasn't sure how he could easily get the Hinata-Sou girls to him since Kanako was the only one that was a master of disguise. Naru was laying on an old couch, her tear stained face looking off into the distance. It had been about twenty minutes, and she knew she needed a doctor if she was going to sruvive another twenty. Motoko was by her side, reassuring her everything would be fine. Tetu stood up and turned to her. "You." He said. Motoko looked at him. "What do you want!?" She said in a low voice. "Your still in fine shape, even though I keep hitting you with heavy objects... I need you to do something." Motoko stood up and looked at him. "What is it?" Tetu smiled. "Your going to be my new pawn... And if you say you don't want to... I'll shoot you too." Motoko blinked at Tetu. She didn't know what to say.  
  
End Chapter Three 


	4. Chapter Four

Your Never Safe By: Keitaro Urashima  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Seta and Kentaro looked at glanced at each other and then back at Kanako who sat huddled in the back seat of Kentaro's car. "Seta... Just open the door already." Kentaro whispered. Seta nodded and turned the knob to the right. The door clicked and he pushed it open. As soon as it opened, the pair saw two men at a table. One pointing a gun directly at them. Seta shook his head. "Drop your weapon." The man looked at him with a cold stare that sent chills through both of them. "No. I will not." Seta looked at Kentaro and nodded. The two of them pulled out their guns and held them up at the man. "Well, looks like you came prepared... I suppose little pretty-faced Kanako told you all about me?" He asked. Seta nodded. "Your that sick bastard Tetu, no doubt." Tetu's eyes widened. "What the fuck did you call me?!" He demanded. Seta looked directly at him. "You know exactly what I said." Tetu's eyes narrowed as his finger pressed back ont he trigger a slight bit. "Give us the girls." Seta demanded. Tetu shook his head and pulled the trigger. A bullet slammed into Seta's chest, knocking him to the ground. "Not fucking likely..." Kentaro quickly looked at Seta ont he floor then at Tetu. Without haste, he pulled the trigger, and hit Tetu in the arm. He dropped his gun and looked at Kentaro. "You little bastard!" He shouted. Tetu spun around and ran to where Naru was laying and picked her up and ran out the back like wild fire. Kentaro dropped to the ground and looked at Seta. Motoko ran over as well. "Seta-san! Are you alright?" She asked. Seta didn't reply. He looked at his chest and saw blood gushing out. He looked at the two of them and struggled to speak. "I'm... Not able to move... Don't waste your time with me...." Motoko looked at Kentaro in disbelief. "K-Kentaro..." Came Seta's voice. he looked down at the wounded man. "What is it?" "Promise me... That you'll look after Sara... J-Just tell her I'm away... Excavating.... I don't want her to cry..." Seta layed his head against the floor and shut his eyes. "Get Naru back..." Kentaro and Motoko were silent as they exchanged grief-striken glances. Kentaro put his hand and Seta's chest. "It shouldn't have been like this..." He said, choking back tears.  
  
  
  
*** Kanako, Kentaro, Motoko and Mitsune sat around the table silently. Graham volunteered to dig a hole out back for Seta's corpse. The first to speak up was Kanako. "We have to get Naru back... I know she won't die... She's too stubborn too." Motoko shook her head. "She took a bullet to the chest though. She'll die without treatment from a doctor..." Mitsune looked at Kentaro, who seemed very distant. "Kentaro?" He looked around the table at the three saddened girls. "I-I'm sorry... I can't get Seta off my mind.." Motoko felt a tear run down her cheek. She had no clue what made her do it, but all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around Kentaro and started crying very hard. Kentaro put his hand on the back of her head and held her. Mitsune and Kanako looked at each other and then back at Kentaro, who had his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears as well. Just then, Graham walked in and noticed what was going on, making him feel very uneasy. "Umm... I guess I came in at a bad time... But I'm done digging." Kanako and Mitsune stood up and watched Kentaro walk Motoko to the door. The four of them walked out and watched Graham gently lay Seta's body in the hole. Kentaro shook his head. "He killed Seta-san... And has filled us with deep remorse... And pure hate..." Kanako bent down beside Seta and put her hand on his forehead. "I'll miss you..." She said softly. She tood back up. Everyone was silent, except for some sniffing, and this lasted for a few minutes. Graham looked at everyone. "Should I do it now?" Everyone nodded slowly. Graham sighed and picked the shovel back up. Everyone watched as the dirt fell down on Seta, slowly covering him.  
  
  
  
*** "Motoko?" Kentaro put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him with her tear stained face. "I just want you to know we're all sad, and that we've all cried... I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on." She nodded. "Thats not all though. Naru might be dead... Kanako is still injured... And I helped him kidnap Mitsune..." Kentaro pulled Motoko against himself gently. "Listen... We'll get Naru back... All we have to do is go to the police and-" "NO!" Motoko whined. "If we go to the police Naru will be dead for sure! He's like a wounded animal, you don't know what he's capable of!" Kentaro nodded. "And you don't know what he'll do next... He seems to have a knack for changing his mind an awful lot..." Motoko held back some tears and looked up at Kentaro. "Do you think we'll find him?" Kentaro nodded. "I'm sure we will.." Motoko walked backwards a bit and looked at the ground, where her sword was. She picked it up and squeezed the handle tightly. "Good... Because I'm fed up with him."  
  
  
  
*** "Kanako... I don't even know why I'm still with you guys." Graham told her. The two of them were sitting on some steps outside the warehouse. "Stay with us... I know your a good person... And I know you want to see Tetu pay too!" Kanako told him. Graham looked at the ground. "There are things I need to tell you." Kanako looked at him, wondering what he meant. "Kanako... I've killed girls... I've raped them... Violated them... Treated them like sex toys... No matter what you think of me... No matter what I think..." He paused for a moment, as if trying to think of what to say next. "No matter what anybody thinks... I'll always be a dangerous man." Kanako looked him in the eyes and shook her head. "You've changed. You've proven that!" Graham snapped his head in her direction. "You don't know that!" He yelled. Kanako gasped at this and looked away from him. She didn't know what to say. "Kanako. I'm... I'm sorry. Its not your fault..." Graham softly said. Kanako turned back to him and looked him in the eyes. "Its alright." He nodded and closed his eyes. "Theres umm... Something else I feel you need to know." Kanako moved closer. "What is it?" "I... I think I have feelings for you... Very, very, deep feelings." Kanako looked at him, blinking. That man loved her? A man who was once a murderer, but finally found his place in life? "Graham... Thank you for telling me." She said warmly.  
  
  
  
*** Naru slowly opened her eyes. She was immediately hit with great pain in her chest. The last thing she remembered was taking a bullet for Kanako... Is that what she felt? She lifted her head slowly and looked around. She was in a small one-roomed cabin. A lattern hanging from the ceiling was burning away. It was night now. At the table in the corner sat Tetu who was looking out the window. "T-Tetu... ?" He looked over at Naru who was looking at him. She looked so frail and weak. "I did you a favour." He said. Naru watched him walk over with an ash tray. He bent down beside her and showed her what was inside. She saw a small bullet resting in the ash tray. "Is that... ?" "Yes, its the bullet I shot you with. I'll need some company you know... You should live. The bleeding did stop..." Naru looked down at her chest. A little below her stomach she saw a huge blotch of blood... So much that it was still quite wet. "Listen. We need to change your clothes." He helped her to her feet and walked her over to the only bed and sat her down on it. She watched him walk over to a chest and pull out some female clothing. "This will fit you, right?" He asked her. Naru blinked. "Umm... I think so." He walked over with the shirt and jeans and set them down. "Do you think your strong enough to change?" He asked. Naru nodded. "I can get the shirt on... But if I try to put the jeans on, I'll probably have my chest start bleeding again... And I'd be in even more pain." Tetu nodded and sat down in a chair as Naru put on the shirt. After she did so, he helped her into the jeans. "There you go... Some nice clean clothes." He said. Naru shook her head. "Why are you being so kind to me?" She asked. Tetu stood still. "I um.. Just thought you might want clean clothes." He reached down and pulled her up and guided her to the table. He set her down in a chair and in front of her she saw some chicken noodle soup. She looked up at Tetu. "Your taking care of me..." Tetu nodded. "I think... I'm finally starting to see things Graham's way... Only your the one thats made me think over everything." Naru sat still for a moment, thinking about all this, and then she decided to eat. "Do you want a drink? I was in a rush... All I could get was Vanilla Coke..." He asked her. Naru tried her best to smile. "I... I guess so..."  
  
End Chapter Five 


	5. Chapter Five

Your Never Safe By: Keitaro Urashima  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Seta and Kentaro looked at glanced at each other and then back at Kanako who sat huddled in the back seat of Kentaro's car. "Seta... Just open the door already." Kentaro whispered. Seta nodded and turned the knob to the right. The door clicked and he pushed it open. As soon as it opened, the pair saw two men at a table. One pointing a gun directly at them. Seta shook his head. "Drop your weapon." The man looked at him with a cold stare that sent chills through both of them. "No. I will not." Seta looked at Kentaro and nodded. The two of them pulled out their guns and held them up at the man. "Well, looks like you came prepared... I suppose little pretty-faced Kanako told you all about me?" He asked. Seta nodded. "Your that sick bastard Tetu, no doubt." Tetu's eyes widened. "What the fuck did you call me?!" He demanded. Seta looked directly at him. "You know exactly what I said." Tetu's eyes narrowed as his finger pressed back ont he trigger a slight bit. "Give us the girls." Seta demanded. Tetu shook his head and pulled the trigger. A bullet slammed into Seta's chest, knocking him to the ground. "Not fucking likely..." Kentaro quickly looked at Seta ont he floor then at Tetu. Without haste, he pulled the trigger, and hit Tetu in the arm. He dropped his gun and looked at Kentaro. "You little bastard!" He shouted. Tetu spun around and ran to where Naru was laying and picked her up and ran out the back like wild fire. Kentaro dropped to the ground and looked at Seta. Motoko ran over as well. "Seta-san! Are you alright?" She asked. Seta didn't reply. He looked at his chest and saw blood gushing out. He looked at the two of them and struggled to speak. "I'm... Not able to move... Don't waste your time with me...." Motoko looked at Kentaro in disbelief. "K-Kentaro..." Came Seta's voice. he looked down at the wounded man. "What is it?" "Promise me... That you'll look after Sara... J-Just tell her I'm away... Excavating.... I don't want her to cry..." Seta layed his head against the floor and shut his eyes. "Get Naru back..." Kentaro and Motoko were silent as they exchanged grief-striken glances. Kentaro put his hand and Seta's chest. "It shouldn't have been like this..." He said, choking back tears.  
  
  
  
*** Kanako, Kentaro, Motoko and Mitsune sat around the table silently. Graham volunteered to dig a hole out back for Seta's corpse. The first to speak up was Kanako. "We have to get Naru back... I know she won't die... She's too stubborn too." Motoko shook her head. "She took a bullet to the chest though. She'll die without treatment from a doctor..." Mitsune looked at Kentaro, who seemed very distant. "Kentaro?" He looked around the table at the three saddened girls. "I-I'm sorry... I can't get Seta off my mind.." Motoko felt a tear run down her cheek. She had no clue what made her do it, but all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around Kentaro and started crying very hard. Kentaro put his hand on the back of her head and held her. Mitsune and Kanako looked at each other and then back at Kentaro, who had his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears as well. Just then, Graham walked in and noticed what was going on, making him feel very uneasy. "Umm... I guess I came in at a bad time... But I'm done digging." Kanako and Mitsune stood up and watched Kentaro walk Motoko to the door. The four of them walked out and watched Graham gently lay Seta's body in the hole. Kentaro shook his head. "He killed Seta-san... And has filled us with deep remorse... And pure hate..." Kanako bent down beside Seta and put her hand on his forehead. "I'll miss you..." She said softly. She tood back up. Everyone was silent, except for some sniffing, and this lasted for a few minutes. Graham looked at everyone. "Should I do it now?" Everyone nodded slowly. Graham sighed and picked the shovel back up. Everyone watched as the dirt fell down on Seta, slowly covering him.  
  
  
  
*** "Motoko?" Kentaro put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him with her tear stained face. "I just want you to know we're all sad, and that we've all cried... I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on." She nodded. "Thats not all though. Naru might be dead... Kanako is still injured... And I helped him kidnap Mitsune..." Kentaro pulled Motoko against himself gently. "Listen... We'll get Naru back... All we have to do is go to the police and-" "NO!" Motoko whined. "If we go to the police Naru will be dead for sure! He's like a wounded animal, you don't know what he's capable of!" Kentaro nodded. "And you don't know what he'll do next... He seems to have a knack for changing his mind an awful lot..." Motoko held back some tears and looked up at Kentaro. "Do you think we'll find him?" Kentaro nodded. "I'm sure we will.." Motoko walked backwards a bit and looked at the ground, where her sword was. She picked it up and squeezed the handle tightly. "Good... Because I'm fed up with him."  
  
  
  
*** "Kanako... I don't even know why I'm still with you guys." Graham told her. The two of them were sitting on some steps outside the warehouse. "Stay with us... I know your a good person... And I know you want to see Tetu pay too!" Kanako told him. Graham looked at the ground. "There are things I need to tell you." Kanako looked at him, wondering what he meant. "Kanako... I've killed girls... I've raped them... Violated them... Treated them like sex toys... No matter what you think of me... No matter what I think..." He paused for a moment, as if trying to think of what to say next. "No matter what anybody thinks... I'll always be a dangerous man." Kanako looked him in the eyes and shook her head. "You've changed. You've proven that!" Graham snapped his head in her direction. "You don't know that!" He yelled. Kanako gasped at this and looked away from him. She didn't know what to say. "Kanako. I'm... I'm sorry. Its not your fault..." Graham softly said. Kanako turned back to him and looked him in the eyes. "Its alright." He nodded and closed his eyes. "Theres umm... Something else I feel you need to know." Kanako moved closer. "What is it?" "I... I think I have feelings for you... Very, very, deep feelings." Kanako looked at him, blinking. That man loved her? A man who was once a murderer, but finally found his place in life? "Graham... Thank you for telling me." She said warmly.  
  
  
  
*** Naru slowly opened her eyes. She was immediately hit with great pain in her chest. The last thing she remembered was taking a bullet for Kanako... Is that what she felt? She lifted her head slowly and looked around. She was in a small one-roomed cabin. A lattern hanging from the ceiling was burning away. It was night now. At the table in the corner sat Tetu who was looking out the window. "T-Tetu... ?" He looked over at Naru who was looking at him. She looked so frail and weak. "I did you a favour." He said. Naru watched him walk over with an ash tray. He bent down beside her and showed her what was inside. She saw a small bullet resting in the ash tray. "Is that... ?" "Yes, its the bullet I shot you with. I'll need some company you know... You should live. The bleeding did stop..." Naru looked down at her chest. A little below her stomach she saw a huge blotch of blood... So much that it was still quite wet. "Listen. We need to change your clothes." He helped her to her feet and walked her over to the only bed and sat her down on it. She watched him walk over to a chest and pull out some female clothing. "This will fit you, right?" He asked her. Naru blinked. "Umm... I think so." He walked over with the shirt and jeans and set them down. "Do you think your strong enough to change?" He asked. Naru nodded. "I can get the shirt on... But if I try to put the jeans on, I'll probably have my chest start bleeding again... And I'd be in even more pain." Tetu nodded and sat down in a chair as Naru put on the shirt. After she did so, he helped her into the jeans. "There you go... Some nice clean clothes." He said. Naru shook her head. "Why are you being so kind to me?" She asked. Tetu stood still. "I um.. Just thought you might want clean clothes." He reached down and pulled her up and guided her to the table. He set her down in a chair and in front of her she saw some chicken noodle soup. She looked up at Tetu. "Your taking care of me..." Tetu nodded. "I think... I'm finally starting to see things Graham's way... Only your the one thats made me think over everything." Naru sat still for a moment, thinking about all this, and then she decided to eat. "Do you want a drink? I was in a rush... All I could get was Vanilla Coke..." He asked her. Naru tried her best to smile. "I... I guess so..."  
  
End Chapter Five 


	6. Chapter Six

Your Never Safe By: Keitaro Urashima  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Naru sat in her chair looking at her empty glass and bowl. It did fill her up, and she felt satisfied, but Tetu was still confusing her. He was treating her like a queen. It can't be love... He's a lot older than I am... She thought to herself. Why would he change like this? What would make him change so much? She looked over at Tetu who seemed to be occupied with his own thoughts. "Tetu?" She said softly. He looked over at her, he looked tired. "What is it?" "Uhh... Your being really nice to me... Why?" she asked. Tetu looked at the floor for a moment and then back at Naru. "Well... Theres a story to it..." He walked over and sat at the table with Naru before continuning. "A few years ago, my sixteen year old daughter died... I loved her so much..." "How did she die?" Naru asked. "She was raped and killed..." Tetu said slowly. "But anyway... It wasn't until you laid you down on the couch that I realized how much you look like her... Your almost her twin! I can't help but feel for you..." This brought a smile to Naru's face, but it quickly vanished. "Your daughter died... By what you do..." Tetu nodded. "I'm aware of that... Thats what had driven me to do that... Don't ask me why or how it did... But it did... Thats all I know..." Tetu shrugged. "And if I had done anything else to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Naru blinked a few times and pondered what he said. "Huh? If you did anything else? Do you mean hurt me?" Tetu looked away. "Uhh... Not exactly.." Naru's face turned red. She knew what he meant. "I see... Well... As long as you don't do that to anyone again..." Tetu looked back at her. "You know though, I can't live a normal life again."  
  
  
  
*** Motoko had finally come back to her senses. She was done crying, but deep inside she was still feeling anguish. She wanted to be left alone though, so she was sitting out on Kentaro's car. "Motoko?" Called Kentaro, as he walked out. She looked over at him slowly, wondering what he wanted. "What is it?" She asked him. "How are you feeling?" He asked curiously. Motoko shook her head. "Were you trying to take advantage of me earlier?" She demanded. Kentaro's eyes widened. "No, no! Motoko! I... i only have feelings for Naru... But she's with Keitaro." Motoko wasn't too sure if he was telling the truth, but as he mentioned Keitaro, she wondered how everyone at Hinata-Sou was. "Hinata-Sou... Only a few people are there... Do you think they might be worried?" Motoko asked. Kentaro shrugged. "Theres no way to tell unless we went back." Motoko nodded. "Yes... But I think we should stay here until we all feel better...... Where's Mitsune anyway?" "She's sitting inside with a deck of cards. She still seems pretty down." Kentaro told her, poitning inside. "Well... Hows Kanako?" "Graham's with her. She'll be fine with him." Kentaro told her. Motoko sat quietly thinking to herself. After about ten seconds, she jumped off the car and went inside. Kentaro stood where he was, watching her go inside. Mitsune looked over as she walked in. "Hey..." She said softly. Motoko sat down beside her and looked at the cards which haven't been touched for a long time. It looked like she was playing Solitaire. "You know... You can move that seven of hearts down to the second column." She told Mitsune, trying to take her mind of Seta. Mitsune looked at the cards and nodded. "I know." "Come on... Seta is gone. You need to accept that." Motoko said softly. Mitsune shook her head. "Thats not whats on my mind... Its you, Motoko. You lured me here, you brought me into this." Motoko blinked a few times and looked away. "Well... I was pretty much being forced to bring someone." "I know... But I thought you were Naru... Why did you come back as Naru? Why didn't you give me any hints or anything?" Motoko looked back, straight into Mitsune's half open eyes. "It would be too risky if I had given you any clues." Mitsune looked right at her. "But why did you come as Naru?" Motoko's face changed. She looked a little depressed. "I don't want to talk about that..." "Why not?" Mitsune questioned her. "Well... When I was Naru, everyone treated me with so much respect.. Why don't people treat me like that?" Mitsune leaned back in her chair. "Well.. Your a little hostile sometimes... And you seem to raise your voice too often." "Hostile... ?" Motoko blinked. "Yeah, your a little hostile...." Motoko looked at the table and thought things over.  
  
  
  
*** Keitaro was enjoying a nice nap on th couch. it was very quiet... And so peaceful. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeitaroooooooo!" Kaolla Suu's foot crashed into the side of his head. "OW OW OW! Suu-chan! What are you doing?" Kaolla sat in front of him and smiled. "Look!" She lifted her hand and in her palm was a small miniature robot that looked like Naru. "Whats that?" He asked curiously. "Security! Come on!" She pulled him up and dragged him to the door where she set it down. Keitaro watched the light on it's back flash on, and it started to hum loudly like a computer. "Now we test it!" She shoated. Without warning, she threw Keitaro outside. He landed on the steps beside Mutsumi who was talking with Shinobu. hey didn't bother to say anything to them, instead, he wanted to speak with Kaolla. He ran up the stairs and ran inside. Immediately, the miniature Naru turned to him. "Target Identified... Keeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiitttttttttttaaaaaaarrrrrrooooooooo!!!!!!!!" The small little Naru rushed at Keitaro and nailed him in the jaw, sending him outside yet again. Mutsumi and Shinobu stopped and looked at him, but they did not say anything. Keitaro was laying there, looking at the clouds. Then, Kaolla's head popped out of nowhere. She was leaning over him. "Cool huh!? Wanna see the Motoko version?" She asked excitedly. "Wha!? NOOO!!!!!" Keitaro jumped up and ran inside as fast as his legs could carry him. "So, did it really taste that good?" Shinobu asked Mutsumi. "Oh, it was fantastic! Your a very good cook." Mutsumi told her. The two heard a loud noise inside, and then Keitaro went flying past them over their heads. "Why... Why me!?" He asked himself after sitting up.  
  
  
  
*** Kanakopicked up her bag she had brought with her many hours ago and walked out to Kentaro's car where eevrybody was waiting. She opened the door behind the driver's seat and sat in, making sure she didn't bump her shoulder on anything. She closed the door and buckled her seat belt. Kentaro backed up the car and began driivng. Beside her, Motoko was staring off into space. "Motoko... ? Are you thnking about something?" She asked. Motoko looked over at Kanako. "Uhh... Sort of..." She looked beside her at Mitsune. Kanako blinked. "Huh?" Mitsune bent forward. "She feels bad when she lured me here as Naru." Kanako scratched her head. "She was... ? ... Did she seem like Naru?" Mitsune smiled. "Well, even Keitaro didn't know it was her! She did better than you did!" Kanako smiled and leaned back in her seat. "So... How long have you known Tetu?" Kentaro asked Graham, while keeping an eye on the road. "I'd say about a year... I used to be like him... And I enjoyed it! But now, it is completely wrong. He's going to get it when I see him" Kentaro nodded. "I don't blame you for thinking that... What he's done cannot be forgiven."  
  
  
  
*** Keitaro watched as Kentaro's car pulled up. Out emerged Kanako, Kentaro, Mitsune, Motoko and some guy he didn't recognize. Kanako walked up to him and looked at him. "Why do you have a cast on your arm? Why is your head bandaged up?" She asked. Keitaro shook his head. "Nevermind that, where were you?" He asked. "I've been... Around... I'll tell you about it. get everyone together.  
  
  
  
*** It took a good hour to tell it, but the story was explained to Haruka, Kaolla, Keitaro, Mutsumi and Shinobu. "And do you have any clue where he would take Naru?" Haruka asked Kanako. She shook her head. "But if we split into three groups or so and look everywhere we can, we should be able to find Naru and Tetu." Graham held his hand up. "No, I think I know where he could be." Everyone turned their attention to him. "There was a place we always used to hide out at when things got rough... Its a cabin out on a small island." Motoko leaned forward, looking at him from across the table. "Your going to take us there!" Everyone agreed and ran out of Hinata-Sou... The time had come to stop Tetu!  
  
End Chapter Six 


	7. Chapter Seven

Your Never Safe By: Keitaro Urashima  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Tetu glanced over at Naru who was sleeping on the bed. He knew she had a lot on her mind, but how could she sleep? Tetu was stressed out of his mind. Even if he would give up what he had done, how would he continue with his life? "Keitaro.." Naru was talking in her sleep. "Oooh... Keitaro." Tetu wondered what she was dreaming about. "Uh! KEITARO." Just what was going on in her head? "You... Pervert!" Whatever it is, it didn't sound good. Naru sat up, looking fairly awake. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Keitaro... Touched me.... But I showed him! Just then, there was a knock on the door. naru and Tetu looked at each other. "Who could that be?" Naru asked him. Tetu shook his head. "I don't know..." He walked over and opened the door. Standing there was Graham. "Your finished..." he told Tetu. Tetu backed up when he heard "AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Flying in the room came Motoko, sword in hand. "You! You abducted Naru, killed Seta-san-" "What!?" Naru sat up in shock, then falling again due to her chest. "You will pay..." Motoko scowled. "Succession Technique... ZANKUSEN!" The blast quickly slammed into Tetu nailing him through a window. Kentaro walked over to the shattered window and looked held a gun out, directed at Tetu. "This... Is for Sara!" One shot... "And this... For Seta!" Two shots... "And Kanako!" Three shots... "And for everyone else you violated!" Four shots... Naru looked at Kentaro. "What about me!? He left a huge scar on my life, you know!" Everyone looked out the window at Tetu, who was motionless... Only Naru understood that he had changed.  
  
End Chapter Seven 


	8. Final Chapter

Your Never Safe By: Keitaro Urashima  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Naru walked into Motoko's room and was surprised to see her on a computer. "What are you doing?" She asked her politely. "I umm... I'm just on a chat room... Hows your chest?" Motoko replied. "Its feeling good... Much better now... I thought it wouldn't feel this good after a week, but I still have a long way to go." Motoko nodded. "Whats up with the chat room? It seems like your enjoying it..." Motoko turned around and faced Naru. "Well, its some sort of chat room about Hinata-Sou I guess... Its so cute too, apparently I have a fan!" Naru giggled and walked out and went to Mitsune's room. "Hey, Kitsune..." Mitsune turned around from writing in a diary, which Naru did not know she had, and smiled at her. "Hi Naru." Naru shrugged. "How are you doing?" "Well... Not bad... How are you?" Naru smiled. "Great! ... Well, i was just checking up on you and Motoko..." Mitsune just looked at Naru. "Well uhh... I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
*** "Kanako, what are you doing?" Graham asked her. Kanako was busy in the wash room. Graham had no clue what she was doing. "Just a minute..." She replied. A few seconds later, the door opened and Kanako stood there in some vey revealing clothes. Graham smiled. "And whats this?" Kanako smiled back. "Oh... I just thought I'd slip into something comfortable..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Aww... He's too kind..." Motoko said to herself.  
  
@Motoko Whats this thing by my name? Shingo Motoko-Fanboy gave you ops. ZEN I want ops! otohime-San Spin the wheel! Type !wheel to spin! @Motoko Oh... Well, that was kind of him... @Motoko-Fanboy :D @Motoko Whats that? A colon and a D?  
  
"What a confusing person... But he's so nice.... Huh? Whats he saying now?" As Motoko read the screen, she couldn't help but blush. Just then, Keitaro walked in. Motoko ripped the monitor out of the wall. "Motoko-chan? What on Earth??" "Uuhh... Urashima.. I'll need your computer for a little while..." Keitaro blinked. "Alright, but I'll need it later. It helps me manage the rent." "Another question... How much are one way tickets to Japan? Do you know?" She asked him. Keitaro blinked again. "Yeah... But why on Earth do you want one way tickets to Japan?"  
  
  
  
*** The waves crashed upon the empty beach. A small fire roared on shore. Beside it, an ushaven man roasting fish. "I feel so barbaric... I don't have access to anything here.... But until I get a raft built this will have to do..." He mumbled to himself. He reached into his wet jeans and pulled out a picture and looked at it. "Motoko Aoyama... Kentaro Sakata... And those others...." He crumbled the picture and threw it in the fire. "When I get back to the mainland, I will kill you with my bare hands..." The man looked at his chest, four bullet sized holes were there, half healed. "Once I'm healed... You will wish you were never born!"  
  
End 


End file.
